Supernaturally Charmed
by AidenGallaway
Summary: When Castiel asks Dean for a favor after weeks of silence, Dean can't say no. Little does he know that Castiel has asked him and his brother Sam to help the legendary Charmed Ones. What will happen when two worlds collide? The siblings struggle to battle the strongest demons they have ever faced in order to save something & someone important to them all. Rated T !
1. Supernaturally Charmed

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello everyone, "Supernaturally Charmed" takes place around SEASON 5 of Charmed & around SEASON 8 of Supernatural. I never want to spoil anything for any fans so if you have not seen SEASON 8 of Supernatural and Season 5 of Charmed, PLEASE DO NOT READ AS THERE MAY BE SPOILERS. I am a huge fan of both TV shows and would hate to ruin anything for other fans.

Also, I will go back and edit out any spelling/grammatical errors once I complete the story. There may or may not be a sequel, I will decide based on the feedback.

Brief disclaimer, I do not own any rights to Supernatural or Charmed, I'm just a huge fan.

~CHAPTER ONE~

Dean tightens his grip on the steering wheel of his Chevy impala; he glances over at a passed out Sam. Dean turns down his music, letting his brother sleep peacefully, they are on their way to New Jersey from Colorado. It had to do with fourteen year olds mysteriously vanishing around a particular lake. Definitely up their alley.

Dean looks in the rearview mirror to see a certain angel in his backseat, he jumps, startled. "Dammit Cas, what'd I say about doing that?" Castiel looks up, deep in thought. He looks at Dean through the rearview mirror. "You said I should not appear behind you due to it being somewhat startling to your state of mind. I am sorry. I had forgotten." Dean sighs; he shakes his head, "Well?" Castiel cocks his head to the right. "Well what?" Dean frowns, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you here Cas? It's been weeks since I've heard from you. Why haven't you been answering me?" Castiel avoids looking at Dean for a moment. "I am again, sorry. I have been... busy. My mind is elsewhere. But I came to ask you a favor." Dean wants to question him more about what the hell he has been doing but his curiosity gets the best of him. "Shoot." Castiel takes out a piece of paper with an address written on it. "I need you and Sam to go here. There are three very important people I need you to protect, as I fear they are in grave danger. This is their home address."

Dean takes the paper he scans the address. "Dammit Cas, this is in San Francisco, Sam and I are heading to a case in Jersey." Castiel scoots forward in the backseat. "Please, Dean, this is important. I normally would say they can handle this themselves but I- I think the saying is 'rather be safe than sorry', correct?" Dean sighs "Yeah that's the saying. Why are they so important?" Dean asks.

Castiel pauses for a moment lost in a thought, eventually he looks at Dean. "Lets just say they are hunters. Will you go to them?" Dean glances over at Sam, "Alright, fine. Now tell me how the hell-" Dean looks back to see Castiel is gone. Dean slams his fist on the steering wheel._ Dammit! _

Dean suddenly makes a sharp U-Turn causing Sam to jolt awake. He groggily brushes his hair out of his face. "Why did we turn around?" Sam asks. "Change of plans, Cas asked for a favor." Sam faces Dean. "Cas!? When was he here? Where has he been? Did he say anything else? Like how the hell he got out of purgatory?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Just hold your panties, he left before I could ask him anything." Sam sits forward again; he lets out a long breath. "Alright, well what did he want?" Dean just hands Sam the piece of paper with the address on it. Sam's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Dean, this is in San Francisco, what about the case in Jersey?" Sam asks. "It's just going to have to wait."

Sam starts to protest but Dean cuts him off. "Look, this is Cas, he wouldn't of come to us if it wasn't big." Sam stays quiet for a moment. "You okay?" Dean turns his head to his brother for a second before his eyes go back to the road. "Why wouldn't I be?" Sam shakes his head and huffs. "Never mind."

**A few hours later...**

It's a little past three am and Dean pulls the car into a 24-hour diner. "What are we doing?" Sam asks. Dean parks his impala and shuts off the engine. "What's that sign say Sammy?" reads the sign in the window that says "Home of Missouri's Best Pie!" Sam huffs and looks over at Dean. "Really?" Dean shuts off the engine and nods. "Really."

Sam and Dean sit down in a booth, Dean grabs a menu from the table, and he goes over the list of pies. Sam shakes his head before taking a menu himself. A cute waitress comes up to the boys' table, her eyes immediately going to Dean. However, Dean is too busy attempting to decide what kind of pie he wants to notice the busty brunette with green eyes and a great smile. She puts on her most alluring smile, "What can I get you boys tonight?" Her voice is soft but sweet.

Dean finally tears his gaze away from the menu and he barely keeps his jaw from dropping. "Well, I'd like to know your... recommendation," Dean's eyes graze over her chest to her name "Natalie." Dean smirks and Natalie gives a wink back. She leans over the table to point to a picture on the menu. "The cherry pie is delicious." Natalie says, her voice laced with honey. A wicked smiles spreads across Dean's face, "I'll have just that."

"Just a slice or the whole thing?" Natalie winks at Dean, who raises his eyebrows. "Just a slice, for now." Natalie stands up straight, "It'll be right up." She walks away, Dean checks out her very nice, very round ass, "Thank you Natalie!" He smirks. Sam scoffs, causing Dean to look up to him. "Nice Dean." Dean shrugs, "What? She started it." Sam just puts the menu away. "I'm gonna go take a nap in the car while you have your pie." Sam gets up and leaves, "Aw c'mon don't be like that Sammy!" Suddenly Natalie walks back into view, Dean forgets all about Sam and winks at her.

Sam is fast asleep when the car door opens and slams shut, forcing him awake. He looks to his right to see Dean putting a to-go box in the back seat. "Morning sleeping beauty." Sam looks at the clock; it's only 4:30am. "Dean, it's only been an hour, it's hardly morning." Dean smirks. "Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the seat." Sam sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever, lets just get going it's going to take us a few days to get there." Sam says, he looks over at Dean who has a very noticeable hickey on his neck. "Dude, you let her give you a hickey?" Dean's hand flies to his neck, his eyes wide. "She didn't? Did she? Shit." Dean tries to rub it off. "Yeah like that'll work" Sam huffs. Dean rubs it a few more times before giving up then roaring his impala to life. He quickly pulls out of the parking lot and heads to San Francisco.

**Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor...**

"PHOEBE!" The quirky brunette cringes, hearing her sister. She tickles the toes of her darling new nephew Wyatt. "You are just so cute, I could get yelled at all day just to see you itty bitty face, oh yes I would. Yes I would" Phoebe baby-talks to him. Baby Wyatt just stares up at her. Piper comes into the room. "Phoebe, I swear if you do not let my son take a nap I will find a way to freeze you!" Piper holds up her hands, ready to try.

Phoebe throws her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay I'm sorry he's just so adorable" Phoebe still baby talks. Piper ushers her out of the room. "Yes, yes I know he's adorable he's my son, he also keeps me up all night when you don't let him take his nap." Piper says the last part menacingly. "I'm going, I'm going" Phoebe says, "Although maybe just one more kiss-" Piper cuts her off, "Phoebe!" Phoebe's shoulders slouch. "Okay." She sighs.

Piper finally manages to get her sister out of the room; she closes the door behind her. "Ugh, I guess I'll go to the office. I need to get some work done anyway." Phoebe says, Piper nods. "Good idea." Phoebe walks down the stares, she turns back, "Oh, when he wakes up will you give him snuggles for me?" Piper nods, "Yes Phoebe." Phoebe waves goodbye as she bounds down the stairs.

Leo orbs next to Piper, starling her. "You shouldn't be so hard on her, she's just excited." Piper hugs Leo; he leans down and kisses his wife. "I know, I know, you told me this before, I just need some normal sleep for once." Piper says. There's suddenly a loud CRASH from the attic. "Ugh, what is it now?" Piper sighs and she trudges up the stairs, Leo following her.

Piper opens the door to the attack to find Paige being hurled against the wall. "Paige" Piper screams. She immediately turns her head to the thing that attacked her other little sister. "I got her," Leo says as he rushes to Paige's side to heal her.

Piper glares at the orange-eyed demon, his short and spikey orange hair contrasting against his ratted black clothes. Piper aims and fires a small explosion right at him but he is able to dodge her attack. He growls at her as she fires again, blowing up some floorboards in the process.

The demon raises his hand, an orange ball of electricity forms in his palm. He sends it soaring toward Piper who freezes it in the nick of time. Paige, now fully healed, sits up she sees the ball. "Electric ball thing!" Paige shouts as she orbs the 'electric ball thing" right at the demon. The demon flies back from the hit and Piper is quick to attack again, she doesn't miss this time as she blows up the demon, spraying orange goo all over the attack.

"Gross" Paige says as Leo helps her up, he goes over to Piper. "Are you alright?" Piper wipes away some goo from her shirt. "Yeah, but what the hell kind of demon was that?" Paige quickly goes over to The Book Of Shadows. "I'm on it" Paige says as she opens the book to a certain spell. She smiles to herself as she looks around the goo-covered attic. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

As soon as Paige finishes the spell the goo begins dissolving into thin air. Paige meets Piper's eyes, which are scowling at her. "Paige, you have to be careful, remember last time when you used to much magic for personal gain?" Paige places her hands on her hips. "Hey, that was anything but personal gain, that demon, came, attacked, then left a mess!" Piper shakes her head, letting it go. "What's the book say?" She asks.

Paige begins searching through their beloved book; she goes to the demon section. "Hmmm...Ah! Found him!" Paige exclaims as she continues reading. "The Tribeca demons, three warlocks who harness the power of lightening, wind and water who resurrect themselves every three hundred years to find and extract the most powerful magic to sustain their lives and send them into another hibernation." Paige finishes reading.

"He was pretty easy to vanquish, don't you think?" Leo chimes in. Piper nods, she looks back to Paige. "Does is say how to vanquish them?" Paige scans the paper she shakes her head. "No, that's kind of all it says." Piper huffs. "Well, isn't that just-

Suddenly Paige's baby alarm system goes off. "Wyatt!" The three of them yell in unison. Leo takes Pipers hand and they orb to Wyatt's room, Paige is quick to follow.

As soon as Leo orbs in the room, Piper is ready to attack. They see a cloaked demon hovering over Wyatt's force field, trying to find a way in. Paige orbs in. "WYATT!" She calls, holding out her arms as baby Wyatt orbs into them.

Paige quickly hands over her nephew to Leo who promptly orbs away. Piper fires, sending the demon flying back towards the wall. The hit causes the hood of the cloak to fall off, revealing a face ruined with scars and pale skin that contrasts against the navy color of his hair and eyes. He extends out both of his arms and suddenly the room is filled with water.

Piper and Paige struggle hold their breath as the Water Tribeca attacks; he propels himself towards Piper, his head hitting her right in the stomach causing her to lose her remaining air supply. Paige reaches out and just barely grasps Piper's hand then orbs them into the hallway.

Piper coughs up water as Paige sucks in as much air as her body can handle. "What. The Hell. Was that?" Paige pants. Piper sits up; she breathes slowly trying to let air back into her lungs. "I'm guessing the Water Tribeca." Just as Piper says it, the demon glides into the hallway. "Lamp!" Paige yells as she pushes her palm towards the demon, sending the small metal lamp against the demon's head. Piper freezes the demon as her and Paige stand up.

"Well it looks like they found who they're after." Piper says. Paige crosses her arms, "Yeah well, I don't know whether or not to be flattered or annoyed." Piper looks at her sister for a moment. "Both." they say right before Piper blows up the Water Tribeca, once again sending goo like substance all over the hallway. Piper sighs. Paige opens her mouth but Piper quickly covers it with her hand. "No, we're doing this the old fashioned way." Paige groans. "Fine."

Piper looks down at her now orange and navy stained blouse, she tilts her head up, "Leo!" a second later her husband appears with Wyatt in his arms. Leo instantly looks down at his shoes that are covered in the goo. "Can you ask the elders if they know anything about the Tribeca demons please? Defeating two of them just seemed to easy" Leo nods.

Piper opens her arms to take Wyatt but Leo shakes his head. "I'm gonna put him down so he can finish his nap. You don't want to get that stuff all over him." Piper huffs but she knows he's right. "Well then, lets hurry up and clean because I am in need of a nice long shower." Paige says. "We should stay alert there's still the third one." Piper warns.

"Which one was that again?" Paige asks she looks around assessing the goo damage. "Wind, I think." Piper answers. Leo walks back into the room; Wyatt is already fast asleep again. "Right, well I'll go talk with the Elders and see what they think."

Piper walks over to Leo to give him a kiss, he pulls away briefly. He reaches his right hand up and wipes some of the goo off of Piper's face before leaning down and giving her a kiss. Leo orbs away mid-kiss making Piper sigh in frustration. "I hate it when he does that."

"Right, well miss no more magic, let's get cleaning because like I said, the shower and I, we have a date."

Author's Note:

Alright everyone, there's the first chapter! I will update soon, working on the next chapter now. I just want to make sure I have a clear goal of where the story is going.

Please, leave feedback, vote, share, and follow!


	2. Something Winchester This Way Comes

**Author's Note: So, this specifically takes place after Episode 20 of Season 5 of Charmed (right before Chris comes in and after Paige finds out that Nate has a wife and kids. HOWEVER, I am changing a certain detail regarding Phoebe and Jason: Jason asks Phoebe to move to Hong Kong for six months and Phoebe says yes but changes her mind. For the sake of this story and the sequal(s) I am making Jason and Phoebe break up due to distance. That being said, it wasn't a harsh break up or anything just a "it's not going to work for either of us" break up. **

**Whew. That was a long authors note. Anywho, I just wanted to say THANK YOU so much to the readers who have continued on with Supernaturally Charmed, every single read means a lot to me! Thank you all so much again and I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!**

~CHAPTER TWO: SOMETHING WINCHESTER THIS WAY COMES~

Dean blares his classic rock music in his impala, Sam is busy on his phone. "How long until we get there?" Dean asks. "About another day and a half. Maybe just a day if we don't stop." Dean nods, he turns up his music somemore, Sam's eyes widen as he tries to block out the loud guitar solo from AC/DC. "You wanna talk about it?" Sam yells over the music. "Talk about what?" Dean yells back.

"Nothing." Sam shakes his head, _go ahead and deny all you want Dean. _He thinks. Dean just goes back to rocking to his music. Both of the Winchestors oblivious to the white haired man they just drove past.

**Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor...**

"I don't know Leo, don't you think its kind of strange that there hasn't been another attack yet? There was supposed to be three of them after all. It just seems strange that not even the Elders knew much about them." Piper explains as her and Leo walk down the stairway and into the kitchen. "I don't know Piper, I think we should just be happy that there hasn't been another atttack."

Leo opens up the refigerator and grabs the orange juice, he pours himself a glass while Piper is lost in her thoughts. Leo takes a sip of the juice before setting his glass down and walking over to his wife. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. "Just relax, we won't let anything happen to Wyatt. You know that." Leo says, tightening his grip on his beloved Charmed One. "I know, I just have a bad feeling." Piper replies.

"What do I always tell you about your instincts?" Leo asks, Piper pecks him on the lips before saying, "I trust them, that's why I'm worried." Leo makes Piper look him in the eyes. "Alright, well Phoebe is doing research and Paige is working on her potions, we'll figure this out." Piper nods her head in agreement, they both hear a WOOSH coming from the living room followed by the sounds of glass shattering.

"Paige!" Piper yells, running to to the living where Paige is facing a pale green demon with curved horns portruding from its skull. The demon has a slanted nose that's nearly flush with its face. No eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs that gave it an ugly overbite. "What the-" before Piper could attack the horned demon flung its palm out and vine-like tenticle shot out of its palm and sent Piper flying against Leo, knocking them both down. "Alright, that hurt." Piper said as she climbed off of her husband.

Paige reached in her pocket and pulled out a small potion vile filled with a milky purple liquid. Paige throws the potion at the demon and an electric pulse courses through its body and it lets out a shrill cry of agony, forcing the witches and the whitelighter to cover their ears. There was a blinding white light followed by nothing but complete and utter silence.

Everyones hands linger on their ears, afraid of the deafening sound. "Woah oh- what the HELL was that?!" exclaimed storming into the room. She looks at the white scorch mark on their wooden floor and at her family. "Demon?" she asks.

Paige nods her head as she finally brings her hands down. Leo helps Piper up. "Was is the third Tribeca?" Phoebe asks. "No. Atleast I don't think so. It looked more just like a demon... thing." Piper says. She dusts off her pants and looks over at Paige. "Nice potion." She says.

Paige smiles triumphantly, she takes another vial out of her pocket, showing off the milky purple liquid. "It's my new special recipe, lightening in a bottle."

"Uh Paige, why's it purple?" Phoebe asks.

"How the heck should I know? All my potions end up being some sort of weird color."

Piper sighs. She looks over at the scorch mark. "Looks like I'm buying another rug." Piper turns her attention to Phoebe. "Why is Wyatt not crying?"

Phoebe's eyes go to the ground, she fidgets a little before forcing herself to look at her older sister. She laughs awkwardly. "Well, you see, that's actually a really funny story.."

"Phoebe..." Piper warned.

"Okay! Okay, I asked Elise to babysit him. Just for today. I got nervous that all the potions and magical activity would have an effect on him."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Piper roared, Phoebe cowars back slightly, her eyes pleading.

"Piper, you know I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was best for my little nephew." Phoebe reasoned.

"I don't care! What if a demon attacks, not only is Wyatt just left with his forcefield but Elise is defenseless not to mention if she survives she'd be completelty traumatized by the whole thing. Phoebe you have to think these things trhough."

"I did Piper, I put a crystal in Wyatt's diper bag that would go off if any demon came near him." Pheobe pulled out a small white crystal from her pocket. She holds it up, "See?".

Piper calms herself down a little. "I know you meant well Phoebe but please, go get my son." Phoebe's shoulders slump but she nods her head. "Okay." She mumbles. Phoebe grabs her keys and walks to the door. "But when I get back I am kissing his wittle feet as much as I want to!"

"Alright, alright." Piper agrees, her mood improving.

"Well. I'm going to go make more potions." Paige states then goes up the stairs to the attic. Piper follows her up. "I'm going to try to find out just what the heck that thing was." Leo follows Piper.

Paige burrows through the various trunks taking some of their more obscure ingridients that need to be left in dark cool places. Piper goes stright for The Book Of Shadows. She flips through the pages as Leo walks up behind her.

"I think it was a Zegaru." Leo says.

"A Z-what?"

"It's a bat like demon that feeds on women's souls. It must have been attracted here because of your magic."

Piper closes the book. "Well isn't that just like every other demonic thing we face." Piper rests her elbows on the book stand and burries her head in her hands.

"Is it too much to ask for just a little bit of a normal life after we just had our son?" Piper asks. Leo goes behind her and rubs her shoulders, she relaxes into him. "We'll be okay, we always are." Leo kisses her cheek.

"Alright, well I am going to make sure we have enough potions to kick any Zegaru or Tribeca or whatever ugly demon thing's ass!" Paige anounces as she grabs the last of her ingridients. Paige heads down the stairs and Piper calls out to her.

"Be careful! Don't melt the pot again!"

"I won't! Yeesh, you do something ONE time." Paige responds. Piper sighs as she holds onto Leo, he looks up at the ceiling.

"The elders are calling." Leo states. Piper looks up to him before nodding her head. Leo orbs, leaving Piper alone in her thoughts.

_Just once, it'd be nice for a little break. _She thinks.

_**Time skip: The next night, with the Winchesters...**_

Dean parks his impala across the street from the Halliwell manor. He lowers the music as he looks over to Sam. "This the place?" Sam double checks the note and sure enough, its the place. "Yep." Sam says. Dean lets out a long breath, "Now what?" he asks. "I don't know, didn't Cas say anything else to you?" Dean shakes his head. "Nope, just something about some important people needing protection."

Just then Phoebe pulls into the driveway, she shuts off her engine and hops out of her car. She's wearing a white low v-neck blazer top with dark blue jeans. Phoebe bends over and searches through her car.

"Dibs." Dean says. Sam glares at his brother. "What?" Dean huffs then turns his attention back to Phoebe who has finally gotten her purse.

"I'll protect her all night long." Dean smirks and Sam just shakes his head. Phoebe heads inside.

Phoebe quickly cloes the door behind her. "Piper! Paige!' she calls. Piper walks into the room from the kitchen as Paige comes bounding down the stairs. "You alright?" Piper asks, clearly concerned. "Where's the demon?" Paige asks, a potion at the ready in her hand.

"No demon, at least, I don't think. There's two guys parked outside, I can't tell what they are but they are watching the manor." Phoebe explains. Paige looks out the glass in the door, her eyes go to the boys. "Whoever they are, they are cute."

"Paige!" Phoeobe exclaims. "What? I'm just making an observation." Paige shrugs, she steps away from the door. "Well what are we gonna do?" Piper asks. "I don't know, why don't we just go ask them?" Paige thinks outloud.

"Sure, and what if they are demons? You're just gonna vanquish them on the street and risk exposing magic? I don't think so." Piper says, she takes a look at the men in the impala, "Look for all we know they are just two guys sitting in their car, parked across the street... looking at our house..." she trails off.

"And we don't want to investigate why again?" Phoebe asks. Before anyone can answer Paige's shoulder is impailed into the wall with a small spear, she screams out in agony as Piper and Phoebe frantically search for the attacker.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asks, Sam sits upright in his seat, he nods. The boys rush out of the car and quickly open the trunk. They look around to make sure no one is watching before grabbing several guns and rushing to the Halliwell Manor.

Dean looks over his shoulder again before taking the silver pistol out from the back of his pants and lowering it infront of him. He looks over to Sam, they hear another scream and a CRASH. Sam pulls out his gun as Dean kicks open the door. With their guns raised they scan the site.

Paige is still hanging from the wall by her shoulder. Piper is attempting to blow up a grotesque monster, it's skin is sewn together in disgustingly infected patches. It holds a large crossbow like weapon in it's jet black talons, a quiver is on its back full of the mini spears. It reloads while dodging another attack from Piper.

"What the-" Phoebe is suddenly sent crashing into Dean from a middle aged man with short sandy blonde hair and a bulky frame. The man turns and faces Sam, his eyes as black as night. Sam is sent flying back throw the doors by the demon before he has the chance to react. Sam rolls over to his side, he looks up, the demon is standing over him. "I was wondering when you Winchesters would show up." the demon stated, he kneels down in front of Sam, who is struggling to recover. "Tsk, you boys sure are a lot of-" the demons eyes and skin begin to suddenly glow a bright orange color, there is no chance for the man to scream before his dead body is pushed to the side by Dean. Sam looks at the angelblade in Dean's hand, Dean offers his brother a hand.

Just as Sam graps it, Phoebe kicks out Dean's legs and wrestles on top of him, grabbing the knife out of his hand. She holds it to his throat "Who are you!?" Dean looks over to Sam for help but Sam just smirks at Dean's predicament. Dean sighs and shifts his weight, the knife nicks his neck a little but he easily pins Phoebe down, her wrists above her head. "Names Dean."

Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but I wanted to publish this chapter!

Thank you all again for reading and I'd love to hear your feedback!


	3. Introductions

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the wait everyone! Shieza, Supernaturally Charmed has 229 views! Hot damn! THANK YOU so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story so far! I'm trying to break up the dialogue a bit more in this chapter that way it hopefully reads better. Also this chapter may be a bit boring but it's just getting out information and setting up stuff for later. **

~CHAPTER THREE: INTRODUCTIONS~

"Names Dean."

Before Dean can open his mouth again Piper freezes the room. The demon is in mid motion of reloading his crossbow, Sam is halfway up, and Phoebe is still trapped under a smirking Dean.

Paige orbs herself off of the wall; she crumbles to the floor as Piper rushes to her aid. Phoebe is unable to wrestle herself from underneath Dean but she manages to move her right leg in between Dean's.

"This will work." She mutters to herself.

"Are you alright? Paige!" Piper gently helps Paige up as the she nods her head. Paige clutches her shoulder, pressing her hand into the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay Paige?" Phoebe shouts from underneath Dean.

"I'm fine just bleeding. Nothing I can't handle. Although I will say I'd much rather be in your position."

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "Yep, you're definitely okay."

Just as Piper is about to call for Leo, the demon breaks through Piper's powers and finishes reloading his crossbow. Piper shoves Paige out of the way and barely manages to freeze the miniature spear in time.

She unfreezes the boys and Phoebe doesn't hesitate to bring her knee up and into Dean's groin. He tumbles over in pain as Phoebe rushes to help Paige.

"How did that happen?" Dean gruffs as he rolls onto his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

Phoebe kneels down beside Paige. She puts her hand on top of Paige's and applies more pressure. Paige winces in pain. "Sorry" Phoebe squeaks.

Sam aims his gun, he fires hitting the demon in the chest but it doesn't do anything except piss it off more. This time the demon fires at Sam who barely manages to dodge the attack unscathed. He unloads more rounds into the demon as it advances towards him.

Piper uses the opportunity; she blows the creature to bits. Most of those bits landing on the Winchesters. Sam groans as he wipes a bloody chunk off of his shirt. "This sucks" Dean says still recovering from Phoebe's hit. Paige looks at the gun in Sam's hand and the one near Dean.

"Guns" Paige commands, her palm facing up, as the pile of white and blue orbs grow Paige faces the palm of her hand beside her and Phoebe.

Sam tries to grab the glowing spheres but it's no use. Dean just stares in both shock and annoyance as the guns leave his possession. Once the orbs settle, the sisters see just how much heat the Winchesters were packing.

"That seems a bit excessive don't you think?" Paige meekly nods in response; she's losing a lot of blood and her skin is already more pale.

"Leo!" Piper calls and seconds later her husband is by her side and already going over to Paige. Piper spins on her heels and looks at the brothers. She freezes them.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." Piper turns her attention back to Paige as Leo heels her.

The color quickly returns to Paige as the wound closes up. Paige sighs in relief as Leo moves his hands away "Thanks Leo."

"No problem" Leo stands up, he looks over at the once again frozen Winchesters. "Who are they?" he asks.

Piper shrugs "working on it.". Phoebe helps Paige to her feet. "The hot scruffy ones name is Dean."

"Really Phoebe?" Piper asks. Phoebe just shrugs.

_**A little later…**_

Paige has the last crystal for her cage in hand she takes a small dagger from Piper and slides it over Sam and Dean's forearms. After she's done she puts the final crystal in place and the light blue cage forms over the boys. Paige pulls out a small white silk bag, which contains a finite powder that sends a painful zap to whoever it's thrown at.

"I really don't think any zapping will be necessary Paige, after all one of them was shooting at the demon remember?" Phoebe says, "Not to mention that the other did kill that guy." Phoebe points to the body of the demon Dean killed.

"Why is the body still here? What if he wasn't a demon?" Piper points out. Phoebe fumbles ever so slightly, "Well that doesn't mean he wasn't bad." The three sisters stand in front of the still frozen men.

Paige shrugs, "Anyway, we have no idea if they are going to talk. " Piper nods, "Paige is right. Besides it's better to be safe than sorry." Leo strolls down the stairs carrying baby Wyatt, who is sleeping peaceful in his car seat. Leo grabs the diaper bag by the bottom of the stairs before giving Piper a chaste kiss.

"I'll be back in a few hours, call me if you need anything." With that Leo leaves the Charmed ones alone with the Winchesters. "Alright let's get this over with." Piper unfreezes the boys.

"Ow!" Sam covers his now bleeding forearm. "What the-" Dean looks at his arm then over to the sisters. "Well at least we know they are human." Piper smirks a little. Dean practically growls, "and what are you? Demons?"

Paige huffs "Excuse me, do we look like demons to you?" Dean searches for a gun but then sees the pile of them several feet away. "Dammit."

Sam reaches over and touches one of the crystals only to have small electric volts sent into his body, he spasms as his back hits the floor. "Sammy!" Dean doesn't know what to do "What'd you do to him!" He demands.

"I didn't do anything, he's the one who touched the crystal. Now tell us who you are." Paige says. She crosses her arms and stares at Dean who glares in return. "I'm fine Dean" Sam says, he sits up "We're looking for three hunters."

"Hunters?" Piper asks "I think you boys are a little lost, this is San Francisco not the forest." Dean rolls his eyes. "Not those kinds of hunters. _Hunters._ You know, family business type of stuff." The sisters' wait for further explanation Dean shakes his head. "Were the Winchesters. I'm Dean, this is Sam."

"Never heard of ya" Phoebe chips in. Sam and Dean share a look. "That's a first" Sam says, Dean nods in agreement. He glances over at Phoebe before locking eyes with Piper "What the hell are you?"

"They are the charmed ones. Powerful, legendary witches." The sisters all yelp and spin around to see Castiel. Piper immediately tries freezing him but it has no effect on the angel. "Uh, Paige!" Piper exclaims. Paige throws down her purple concoction but Castiel catches it. "Uh, that's not good."

"I assure you, I will not harm you." Castiel states, Piper is still trying to freeze him "That will not work on me Piper. "

"Dammit Cas you sent us after WITCHES!" Dean stands up followed by Sam.

"I thought you said they were hunters." Sam asks.

Castiel nods, he briefly looks over to Piper before locking eyes with Dean. "Yes, I am sorry I lied to you but I feared if you knew they were witches you would not come. Also, Dean, I did not send you 'after' them, I asked you to help them."

"Witches Cas! Freaking witches! They are not hunters!" Dean glares.

"HI, witches, STILL HERE. And can someone please explain what the hell is going on!" Phoebe throws her hands up in exasperation.

Paige pivots to face the trench-coated man "Also I'd like to know how you know us." She asks.

"I will explain as much as I can but I do not have much time. There is a demon on the verge of regaining his full power. He is unlike any demon any of you have ever faced before. This is why I asked Sam and Dean to come" Castiel looks at Piper "As this is not something the Charmed Ones nor the Winchesters can defeat alone."

"Yeah see, you still haven't told us who you are. So how are we supposed to trust anything you say?" Piper asks.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel." Castiel states, he looks at the sisters, all of them have a dumbfounded look on their face.

Phoebe snaps out of it first. "I'm sorry, what?" She asks. Phoebe looks over to Piper and Paige "Did he just say 'angel' or am I hearing things?" Before either of her sisters can reply, Dean cuts in.

"Yeah, angels are real. Not all of 'em are pretty either." Dean says.

"Wait, do you mean a white-lighter?" Paige takes a step foreword, addressing the so-called 'angel'. Castiel shakes his head

"No, white-lighters are guardians, angel-like and angelic but not angels. I know this must be confusing but I must press the issue at hand. There is an evil coming that you five will need to work together for. Dean, the sisters may not be the same hunters you and Sam are but they have killed just as many Demons and saved just as many innocent lives. They are good. And they deserve your trust. "

Castiel pivots to face Piper again "Just as Sam and Dean deserve yours."

Piper huffs she opens her mouth to talk when Castiel is suddenly gone. "Where'd he go?" Phoebe moves next to Piper.

"He does that." Sam says, he looks at the crystal formation again, his curiosity getting the better of him. He looks over to Paige. "Are these crystal hexed? I've never seen anything like this." Sam kneels closer to the white stone, he reaches out to touch it but retracts his hand before his fingers make contact.

Paige ignores Sam's question, looking to Piper who freezes the boys again.

"Piper you can't keep freezing them." Phoebe points out. Piper shrugs

"Why not? It's not like it's hurting them or anything. Besides, we need to figure out whether or we believe Mr. Angel guy."

"That's if he was really an Angel, I have a very hard time in believing that." Paige says while resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I mean I've never heard of anything… biblical being real before. And we've seen a lot. He could have been a demon." Phoebe says, her eyes wonder over to Dean and linger just long enough for Paige to notice.

Paige smacks Phoebe's arm "You're staring." Phoebe pouts for a moment before standing straight again.

"Well we might as well ask them" Phoebe says gesturing to the Winchester brothers. "I mean angel guy and them seemed to know each other so it looks like they are our best bet at getting some answers. You know, without having to read the Bible. I think."

"And what, are we just supposed trust them to? They are obviously not very fond of witches." Paige protests.

"Well what choice do we have? There's not going to be anything in the book of shadows about angels and unless one of you has a Bible laying around I think that's our only option." Piper counters.

"Besides we will keep them in the cage until we figure out whether or not they're going to try to kill us. " Phoebe chimes in.

Paige smirks "How very comforting"

Piper ignores her sister, "Let's just get this over with. The longer we wait, the less time we have to figure out a plan against the tribecca demons and possibly whatever demon was talking about. Okay?" Paige and Phoebe nod and Piper unfreezes the boys for the third time that day.

Dean whips his head around, taking in his surroundings. He notices the sisters are now in front of him and Sam. He groans. _I'm getting real sick of this. _ Dean thinks.

"Really? We're still in here?" Dean directs his question to Piper who merely offers him a smirk in response _Well she's just peachy. _

"Don't know if we can trust you yet." Paige says.

Dean glares at Paige before locking eyes with Phoebe, her hair all messy and undeniably sexy "likewise." He huffs out.

Piper clears her throat; Dean looks back at her and cocks an eyebrow. "Well? Are you just gonna leave us in here all day?"

"Don't tempt me." Piper replies curtly. Sam stands up, finally joining the conversation.

"Look, we only came here as a favor to our friend. He didn't exactly give us all of the details so you can imagine why we are a little unprepared." He says.

"What's with the 'hunters' thing? Phoebe asks. Dean shares a look with his brother; they both look back toward the sisters. "It's what we are. What we do." Sam explains.

"Saving people, hunting things. It's a family business." Dean finishes.

"What exactly do you hunt?" Piper takes a step towards them, watching their reactions closely.

"All sorts of evil crap. Demons, ghosts, werewolves, djinns, _witches._" Dean says, he scans the sisters, a smug look plastered on his face.

"You see it's stuff like that that makes me want to keep you in there for a really, really long time." Paige says, she points to her crystal cage for emphasis. "And believe me, I have no problem doing just that."

Sam shoots a warning look at Dean who merely shrugs it off. "What he meant was that we hunt the monsters that hurt people. Also, the only… witches we've ever come across have been, well, not good." Sam explains.

Piper crosses her arm, "We've never come across 'hunters' before." Piper looks over to Paige, "Will you check the Book of Shadows, see if it mentions anything?" Piper asks.

"Sure, here, incase they need any zapping." Paige says as she hands Piper her favorite 'zapping' powder.

"So you're just gonna keep us in here? Whatever the hell this is." Dean asks, he starts to pace but can't due to the itty bitty space him and Sam have in the crystal cage. "Seriously!" he exclaims.

"At least tell us your names." Sam proposes.

Piper looks over to Phoebe, both sisters share a silent agreement. Phoebe points to herself, "I'm Phoebe."

"Piper" Piper says blatantly. "The red head is our sister, Paige. You said you two are brothers, right?"

Sam nods, "we are."

"Hence the 'family business' line." Dean interjects, earning him yet another warning glance from Sam.

Paige heads down the stairwell, Book Of Shadows in hand. Piper and Phoebe eye her curiously. "I figured, the best way to tell if they are good is to have them try to open the Book Of Shadows." Paige explains. She hops off the last step and walks over next to Piper. "Good idea, right?" She asks.

Piper shrugs, honestly it couldn't hurt. "Sure." She says. Phoebe nods her head in agreement. Piper locks eyes with Dean. "But if you guys try _anything_ I'll freeze you again. Got it?"

"Fine. What are we doing exactly?" Sam asks. He eyes the green leather book, curious how it would tell the sisters if they are good or evil.

Paige holds up the book so Sam and Dean have a better view of the red triquetra symbol on the front. "This is our Book Of Shadows, only the good can touch it. Therefore if you two are _good_ you'll be able to open the book. If not, then we'll vanquish you. Or interrogate you. Or both. Whichever." Paige finishes with a shrug.

"So we just have to touch that thing?" Dean asks, not believing the simplicity of the situation.

"Yep. Got it?" Phoebe chirps.

Dean looks over to Sam who just shrugs in response, he huffs; "Fine."

Paige hands the Book Of Shadows over to Piper who walks forward and gently places it on the floor in front of Sam and Dean's cage. She walks back over to her sisters, keeping a close eye on the boys.

Paige holds open her right hand, "Crystal." She commands and in a flurry of mini blue orbs one of the stones orbs into Paige's hands, freeing the boys of their predicament.

Dean's eyes immediately go to his gun but Phoebe takes a step in front of the pile. He redirects his attention to the old book on the floor before him. He look over to Sam. "Ladies first." Dean smirks.

Sam huffs and shakes his head. He takes a step forward and slowly begins to kneel down. The sisters, except Phoebe, all watch him and the book closely. Phoebe still has her eyes on Dean who is shifting his gaze between her and his brother.

Sam's fingers trace along the hard cover of the Book Of Shadows, he doesn't notice that Piper and Paige have already relaxed, as he opens up the book to a random page.

Piper nods, satisfied, she looks over to Dean. "You're next."

"Wait, so that's it?" Sam asks standing up.

"Yeah, it really is that simple." Paige says. She looks over to Dean expectantly.

Dean rolls his eyes; he swoops down and picks the book up and then looks at Piper. "Satisfied?"

"Very."

"So what now? We make friendship bracelets and tell each other about our dreams?" Dean asks sarcastically.

Sam's shoulders slump, he turns to his brother "Really Dean?"

Dean shrugs. "What? I'm just saying. They're witches Sam, they got to test us, how the hell are we supposed to trust them? I mean they got powers and spells and a frigging book-"

Dean glances down "Wow that is an ugly son of a bitch." Dean says, staring at the page. He turns the book around so everyone can see the page he's on, it's Balthazar's.

Phoebe eyes shoot daggers into Dean; she storms over and yanks the book of Dean's hands. "Okay well they're good so that's enough of this." She says.

"What'd I do?" Dean asks, he looks over to Sam who shakes his head and shrugs.

Piper quickly changes the subject for her sister's sake. "So, the trench coat guy, is he really an angel?" she asks Dean.

Dean turns to Piper, he nods. "Oh yeah. He's the real deal. He's a real pain in the ass the too. "

"Okay so what now? Do you trust us?" Sam asks, attempting to figure out just what the hell is actually going on.

"Not sure yet. We at least know you're not evil. That's a start." Paige says.

"Yeah, and what about you three? How do we know you're not just like any of the other witches we met?" Dean challenges.

"You're angel said you should trust us, didn't he?" Paige states, smirking ever so slightly.

Dean frowns. _Witches._ He thinks, he walks just a little closer the Charmed Ones. "Still, you had your test, only seems fair that we get one as well. Wouldn't you agree?" Dean says.

Piper crosses her arms; she straightens her back, not intimated at all by the hunter. "What did you have in mind?"

Dean smiles devilishly. _Just you wait. _

**Sorry to leave off on another cliffhanger! I just really wanted to get this chapter up tonight and it's already late and I still have to work out (sad face). **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it at least! I promise I will start writing longer chapters as soon as my schedule calms down. In all honesty, my schedule is so hectic and stressful lately that writing and reading fanfiction has been one of the few things that I love about my week. **

**Love this chapter? Hate it? Please let me know what you think! **

**Aiden**


	4. Tests

**I am SO, SO sorry! I know it's been painfully long since I updated, I apologize profusely. "Life" is all I can say (I know, such a horrid, pathetic excuse).**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter Four: Tests ~<p>

Dean smiles devilishly _just you wait_.

"Give us a minute." Dean says, grabbing Sam's shoulder and dragging him into the other room.

Once in the next room, Sam checks behind his shoulder to make sure they are both out of earshot, even then, Sam still speaks in hushed tones.

"What are you doing? You do realize there are no tests for good or evil right? Or have you been hiding something from me this whole time?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I know that. Now help me think of one."

"Wh-What? Dean, you're kidding me. What kind of test do you even want? Actually, never mind. Don't answer that." Sam shakes his head and looks at his brother.

"Yeah well I said it. So I'm not taking it back. Especially in front of witches." Dean says, he runs his hand through his hair.

"You're acting like a child." Sam says, Dean glares.

"Just start brainstorming already!"

Sam shakes his head, "Look, Cas said we could trust them, so let's trust them and keep our guards up." Sam reasons.

Dean stares for a moment before silently cursing. "Fine."

Sam nods, he walks back into the other room, he looks behind him to see that Dean is nowhere in sight. He sighs before going back to the room and dragging Dean with him.

Dean yanks himself out of Sam's grasp. The sister's' all raise their eyebrows at the scene.

"Well?" Phoebe asks.

Dean rolls his eyes before looking at the Charmed One. "We decided that there's no reason to… test you three." He says.

"And why's that?" Paige asks.

"Just didn't feel the need to" Dean smiles tightly meanwhile Sam stifles a laugh.

"We just, figured our friend sent us here for a reason. That's all." Sam finishes explaining.

The sisters all share a look before nodding their heads. "Alright, where should we start then?" Piper asks.

"Do either of you know what demon that trench coat guy was talking about?" Paige questions.

Sam shakes his head. "No, no idea."

Piper looks over back over to the man lying on the floor, "One of you explain him" Piper points to the corpse.

"You've never seen a demon before?" Dean asks, shocked.

"Demons disappear when vanquished. He's still here. No demon." Piper states.

"Did you really just say 'vanquished'? What is this Bewitched?" Dean asks incredulously, his tone mildly condescending.

"And what are you guys? Starsky & Hutch?" Paige counters, Dean's proud smirk vanishes and Sam huffs.

"Possession. Sort of, demons from Hell take on a human vessel. Sometimes we are able to save the person but most of the time their body is already dead. " Dean explains, still surprised that he has too.

"What kind of demons have you guys faced exactly?" Sam asks.

Phoebe takes a step towards Dean, her eyebrow quirked up. "All kinds. Like the kind you saw in the book. "

"The ugly bastard?" Dean asks.

Phoebe _tsks_ meanwhile Piper and Paige try to hide their smirks before Phoebe notices them.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Phoebe answers "Yes. Like him."

"Okay so you haven't hunted – vanquished anything like him before?" Sam asks.

"Not exactly, we've all dealt with being possessed or changed into different things, demons, ghosts, vampire, a wendigo-"

"Woah, wait, _wendigo_? You can't come back from being a wendigo, not to mention the fact that it can take decades to even become one." Dean states, he looks to his brother for confirmation Sam just shrugs, not knowing what to do with the new information. Dean faces the sisters again, all of them have confused expressions on their face.

Phoebe looks over to Piper before she nods then Phoebe opens up the book to the Wendigo page, she shows Sam and Dean. The brothers silently read the page.

_The Wendigo is a non-dead creature who roams the Earth destroying the good-hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feating on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery, he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savor the warmth of revenge his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During the daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the Wendigo looks as you or I. Beware the Wendigo on the three days of the full moon when his strength and appetite are greatest. Beware being attacked and injured. He duplicates himself by slashing but not killing his prey. _

Dean shakes his head, Sam looks over to the picture before briefly re-skimming the page again. "I suppose it's possible that there are different species of Wendigo, I just never would have imagined it."

"Yeah I'll say. This thing seems more were-wolfy than Wendigo though. Minus the full transformation into all sorts of ugly" Dean says.

"What… _kind?_ Of Wendigo have you faced before?" Piper asks.

"Something just as ugly but more animalistic and predatory. It will hunt any human and kill and eat them slowly while they hibernate." Dean replies.

"I think maybe we should see what other differences and similarties we've had in the monsters we've faced. I'm sure it will help all of us to have that information." Sam states.

Paige nods her head, "I agree, we can add it to the book as well." The half witch, half white-lighter looks over to her sisters to see them nod in agreement. Dean groans.

"What?" asks Sam.

"It's gonna be like a freaking high school study group." Dean suppresses another groan but then snaps his fingers. "I know what we need" Dean smirks and Sam is already rolling his eyes. "We need some pie."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**..**

**.**

**Yes I know, this is horrible. I am so sorry about how short this is and that it doesn't do much to move the plot forward. I am having majors writers block with this story, the outline and story line I had isn't as well thought out as I'd like it to be and now I'm not sure where I want to go with this. **

**Also, for the next chapters, I think I am going to try a new writing style, meaning more from different characters POVS or 3rd person (does that make sense?)**

**Please let me know what you think! Again I am so sorry for the awfully long wait for the update and the minuscule length of this chapter. **


End file.
